Unlikely Truth
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Daryl and Glenn find each other; and then Daryl find out Glenn secret. That only makes him even more attractive, or maybe he should say she? Gender Bender season one fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: It time to be back again with more glorious writing skills. Just kidding, though seriously this story was a long time in the making. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but at least 5 chapters are planned. Warning that this was written on my iPhone because I've been doing some writing on my breaks at work. Sorry if you can tell. This is the second Glenn x Daryl story I've done! Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review for me, I love you all.**

 **I'm thinking next update will be up anytime between 10 days until two weeks from now. Sorry if you think that's a long time, but I've been way to busy with work. Working two jobs is not a good thing for your sanity. Take that advice to heart.**

 **Disclaimer: The story is mine, though the characters and the universe are not.**

In the beginning the world seemed to explode into a dangerous world of unknown ready to kill at the slightest weakness. That's when Daryl had met Glenn, that China-man was crazy and he let Daryl know it from the first moment. Daryl would never forget it either, not for as long as lived.

The Dixon brothers had stopped at a gas station, jacking anything they possibly could from it and filling up gas tanks as much as they could. Glenn had already been armed with a baseball bat and large eyes that screamed help me and something terrible happened to me. Daryl had taken one look at the eyes and thought to himself that he needed those to continue being around him. So Daryl had made quick work convincing his brother that the needed the skinny Korean; after all who better then to go find cigarettes for them then one who wouldn't smoke them all on the way back.

They had only spoke as far as introducing themselves, Glenn with a squeaked out and nervous "call me Glenn" and Daryl with a grunt and a soft "Daryl and my brother Merle." It wasn't very long of a conversation nor what you could call normal protocol. Glenn was hesitate to go with them though, so Daryl ended up sitting in the middle of the truck and pulling in Glenn after him. He locked the door with Glenn practically on his side and the Asian only tried for a few panicked seconds to open the door. Merle found the whole situation amusing and just laughed at the two of them like the prick that he was. Daryl was more then a little bit thankful that he never said anything about it though, he didn't need to be getting into a fight with Merle with all this shit going on around them.

Glenn never screamed just clawed at the door like a mad man. Though the door was generally hard to open already and Daryl might have locked it so the Asian could escape to begin with. Plus the fact that Glenn had no leverage to open the door as he was all but sitting in Daryl lap, he would have never been able to open the door. Daryl might have been sitting far closer to Glenn then Merle, but it was only because Merle always got irritate about space. Glenn never even tried clawing at Daryl though, never tried turning on him at all. It was strange how complacent the kid was with them, just up and accepting his fate like something a whole lot wore could have happened.

Daryl almost felt bad about dragging Glenn with them when he shivered and quietly whimpered as the truck started moving. Fuck, he probably should have asked the kid first, but God damn he has been acting fast. If they had left him behind he would be dead in a few days. He just wanted to make sure that those big eyes remained in this world. Fuck, he could just hear Merle making a joke about Daryl sexuality; he wasn't gay damn it! He just wasn't into the big ass or jugs that Merle seemed to drool over. And the Asian managed to calm down in just under an hour though, so Daryl called it a small victory.

And well if he let Glenn rest his head on his shoulder to get s few winks of sleep while they drove, it didn't mean he liked the kid or anything. It's just Daryl hadn't been able to sleep with the two of them since this started a few days ago and Glenn was alone. He probably hadn't had any sleep; or did the boy just recently get separated from a group? Did he have to watch the die horrible deaths and listen to screams while he ran away? Did those bigger then normal again eyes cry large tears for the people he lost? Daryl needed to stop stop thinking about all this shit, before he lost his fucking mind.

Daryl patted the kid on the head and tried not to move as he leaned farther into his shoulder while sleeping, he was kind of cute Daryl had to admit that much. Well cuter then Daryl had ever thought a guy could be at least and real light to. Glenn was practically sitting on his lap and Daryl barely even noticed any weight there. He let the kid snuggle his way across Daryl and pretty much under one of Daryl's arms. It was so innocent to see one do that in their sleep that Daryl almost thought he should turn away.

Merle was watching through the corner of his eyes and had an excretion on his face that not even Daryl recognized. And he was quite which worried Daryl a little bit not that he would ever admit that, but there were not many times when his older brother had been quiet. And nothing good had ever come from those times.

Merle was a bastard that came with a ticking timer, only a matter of time before he did something that earned him a punch in the face. Whether that punch be from some girl or Daryl himself, it came just the same. Though he could only hope that Merle would pick on him instead of Glenn cause the Asian didn't look like he was ready to have to punch a dangerous redneck in the face; if his escape attempt said anything about his personality. He'd probably just whimper no matter what Merle threw at him, maybe even shrink into himself. 

That was alright because Daryl would just have to protect him if necessary. They drove on in silence for the longest time, ( the radio stations still work but were filled with news and screams) and it was a comfortable experience. Glenn only joined them in the world of the the awake when they hit a practically large bump after having to leave the road behind and start for a camping site. They had already decided that it would be easiest to defend while having all of the resources they needed.

The bump he mentioned before might have bounced Glenn face into his shoulder and into his lap; but he didn't really want to talk about it. Especially after the kid had shot up with a red blush immediately coming up on his face and stammered out words that Daryl was sure would have been an apology if he had been able to understand them. Now Daryl had a hard time thinking that that was anything but absolutely adorable.

Merle had made a comment about stopping soon so Daryl could have some alone time with his new girlfriend. Daryl was unfazed by the comment but Glenn looked embarrassed. He was called a chick after all, but Daryl knew very well that there was a million worse things that Merle could have said; his brother must have been in some kind of amazingly good mood? Either way it made Daryl uncomfortable, Merle had never been like this before and he had had far more change then he had wanted already in the past few days, his brother checking into the Lonnie bin was not also needed; or maybe one could call it checking out.

They stopped by a lake that had an few other cars and an old RV, Daryl wasn't thrilled about having many other people around; but new Merle was thinking about safety of numbers. He tended to use military training when in his right mind and not high on whatever he managed to get his hands on. Daryl put his hand on Glenn shoulder and ignore the squeak of surprise and leaned in closer then he should have and whispered a; "let me get out first." into Glenn's ear.

Daryl was barely out of the truck when a cop was pointing a shot gun in his face. This is why he hated neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter and so damn happy about it. I can now say that I've planned out for there to be 6 chapters in this story! Good, it'll give me something to think about other than work for a while. Written on my I phone, for if you can tell. Feel free to review if you feel like sharing some love, it always makes my day to read reviews!**

 **PS: I'm thinking of doing a Pietro Maximoff story from the avengers next, any opinions on that matter?**

A gun was in Daryl's face as soon as he was out of the truck, with an angry looking cop glaring at him. Jesus he had a few run in with cops before but he never really pissed one off by just existing before. Well, that was a lie, but none have them had ever actually aimed a gun at him before. Daryl stood strong and didn't flinch away from the threat; now was really the time to play it ballsy if he was going to ever.

The truck door opened and a smaller mass collided with him, Daryl still trying to look not intimidated by the cop; did not even budge as arms wrapped around him. He was just glad it was Glenn, because he might have had nightmares if it had been Merle. Smug prick was still sitting in the truck with a horribly happy smirk on his face.

Glenn clung to him and Daryl couldn't help back take in for a few moments of how much shorter Glenn as compared to the men he knew; fuck softer than most of the woman he'd touched! The cop moved the gun away and had a look of surprise on his face, Daryl could have laughed at the fucker, but Glenn was talking and that would be rude. "Don't hurt him! We were just passing through and he hoped we could stay here as well, if we can't then just tell us to leave. Don't shoot him." He was overly emotional for a man, with his voice pitching hire to show signs of distress and the cop looked even more confused as Daryl also brought an arm up and wrapped it around him. He was ready to back Glenn up with a fight if the cop didn't back down.

Glenn squeaked again, as Daryl rubbed as back and pressed Glenn farther into his body. Daryl couldn't help but think that he was starting to like that sound. Asshole cop finally backed off whether he wanted to or not after that and directed Merle where to park his truck while other people just appeared out of nowhere to introduce themselves. A few families and a few groups that might as well be families, they apparently were going to be part of the second group as by the fact that Glenn hadn't left his side was an indication.

It felt nice to have Glenn stick to him while they explored the area, that cop guy or Shane as he had learned was his name had even apologized and said he had just been trying to protect the camp. Daryl didn't hold it against him but knew very well that Merle would. But for now his brother was compliant first setting up his tent and then promptly going inside no doubt to sleep until his stomach would not let him sleep any more, his brother was always predictable in that way. They'd have to cross the bridge of Merle being a sexist asshole when they came to it; but now was time to make nice with the locals.

Daryl didn't really want to think about why Merle had left him the bigger tent after bragging about getting to it first. Glenn didn't have a tent though so he had some idea, though he just could believe that he hadn't heard anything about it from his brother. He'd give him two more not like Merle slip up's before checking on the older man's sanity and probably health. And if Glenn looked shocked when he threw a sleeping bag his way, well Daryl just ignored it. Or tried to anyway, because it was a little hard to when Glenn's next stage after shock was delight.

Daryl couldn't understand that one either; it was just a damn place to sleep and he was asking like Daryl had just asked him to move in. Damn, Daryl guessed he sort of had, but hadn't really meant it in that kind of way. Great, why was he picturing Glenn in those short jean shorts that always managed to perk his attention? Oversized work boots with mud on them, Jean shorts that have way to much wear and one of Daryl's own plaid long sleeve shirts. His mouth just about watered at the mere thought.

Daryl nearly had to slap himself, since when did he think about a guy that way ever; well actually in the day dream Glenn definitely had tits. Small ones, but they fit him just fine. Something had to be wrong with him because this seemed like one of those weird it's in the air moments and so fucking unlike him. He'd barely had indecent thoughts about woman before, let alone another man.

When they settled in that night; and he did one final loop of the perimeter with Merle, he noticed Glenn already curled up into his sleeping bag, tightly wrapped into an innocent ball of sleep. Good, Daryl didn't want to have to see Glenn change because of those thoughts earlier and he sure as hell didn't want Glenn to see him change. Room or house mates; he wasn't going to show his back to anyone without a lot of sex beforehand.

Okay, so he'd never worked up the courage to show anyone his back, but he's really blame it on the fact he's never tried a serious relationship and the skanks he met at the bar really didn't seem to have  
personality or anything he wanted. They had tits and to large lips; both pairs of 'em. Daryl grin at his own crude joke and slipped out of his jeans and over-shirt.

He'd always liked camping but really wasn't sure what they were going to do when it started turning cold. Though that was months from now and he was sure that not even Shane had dared to think about it yet. Bringing it up would mean making others realize that he didn't think things were just going to magically go back to normal. That this was the world now and they are were just going to have to deal with it.

He laid on top of the sleeping bag in his undershirt and boxers, and promptly fell asleep looking over at a peaceful Glenn who was no more the three feet to his left. Or he at least tried to sleep, but ended up listening to Glenn soft breathing for a good many hours. That was relaxing, but he was worried what would happen if they were suddenly attacked in their sleep; what would happen to Glenn. And it was just those dead things, but the people of this camp were just as big a threat until they at least got to know them.

That Shane guy looked to be able to have the muscle, knowledge and the gun to be able to kill them all if needed. Merle had hidden a gun in the dash of the car; a small hand gun with 6 rounds of ammo. He hadn't told anyone about it either, as Daryl kind of wanted in case shit got bad, but other than that the cross bow was quiet and good for hunting. He'd hunted with it for years and had already had to shoot those dead things with it as well; noting they only went down when shot good to the head.

Shit, he hadn't told that to Shane or anyone else of this new group about that yet. He hoped they knew that already or they were screwed during an attack. It took forever before he was able to sleep; anxiety through the roof. Though as time went on, his eyes dropped and much later a heavy warmth settled itself on top of him.

He found himself cuddling into it before finally nodding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Working Sunday to Sunday is getting tiresome, but I'm saving some money up to travel back home for a week in the summer. It's hard, but I've decided that it's going to happen. Thanks to all who've read my story so far, because I love writing and it keeps me happy. If you leave a review, cookies go to you.**

Waking up on the lumpy floor of a tent was nothing new to Daryl, though having a warm weight on his chest certainly was. Daryl's eyes opened and widened at the same time; Glenn was laying on top of him. Not that that was the problem here, it was that he seemed to be wearing less clothes then he respectably should be. Even for going to sleep in Daryl's opinion.

Daryl was wearing the undershirt and boxer that he'd gone to bed in, but Glenn was wearing a large shirt and what felt to be silk panties. Get your hand off of the guys ass Daryl, he'll wake up and then you'd have to explain, before he never talked to you again. What kind of guys where's silk panties anyway? Daryl felt himself harden in his thread thin boxer and reddened over the whole damn situation.

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow at this moment, just so he didn't actually have to face what was happening. And then Glenn nuzzles into him and turned onto his stomach instead of his side and Daryl felt time _freeze_. There were hard nipples on lumps where Glenn chest was and something missing in his crotch area.

Those panties suddenly made way more sense then ever before; Glenn was a chick. His attraction was answered as well and he could almost feel a heavy feelings coming up off his chest at realizing that fact. Not that he had anything against people being gay, it was just he was sure that Merle would have treated him different for the rest of his life. He needed his brother around and on his side with all this going on, more then he ever had before. Just him against a world of rotting flesh bastards wasn't going to cut it.

Glenn began to stir and Daryl had never been closer to having a panic attack then at that very moment. He, she was going to wake up and feel Daryl morning fucking wood against her and his hands on her ass (damn it, didn't he tell his hands to stop that?!) and freak out. Freak out and then not want to be around him anymore; run out of the tent they were sharing and straight to that cop. Fuck, he wasn't sure he could handle that even if they had only been together for a day.

Shane, the ass, would probably take advantage of her right away and not think twice about it; he'd only let them stay in the first place when Glenn had confronted him. Probably liked his women begging with tears in their eyes, the asshole. He would never treat Glenn like that as long as they lived, he would treasure her, he would take care of her.

He would stop being so _god damn creepy and not fucking scare her away from his redneck ass._ Much better promise then the others. Glenn's eyes opened and Daryl thought he might just evidently shoot out of his own skin to get away from her. They had a moment where their two pairs of eyes met and they both had a degree of panic in them. Daryl wasn't even sure what he could say to make this situation better; or if there was a way at all.

It was this point where Glenn sat up, though that didn't exactly help because it left her straddling Daryl, instead of laying on him. God damn was this ever not a good thing for his heart. Glenn took a few minutes to take in the situation, but then turned a beet red color which Daryl had to admit really brought out the femininity of her facial features, even her ears were red.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured you finding out, but I hope you don't mind." Glenn said her eyes nervously darting away from his and she bit her lip in a way that made Daryl want to join her on chewing on it. She had an air of innocence about her; and he just wanted to drink it in, treasure her while she was around.

"Why did you hide in the first place?" He wasn't sure if he wants to know the answer to that one. Oh, you two scary hicks wouldn't let me run away and trapped me with you in your truck and I was afraid I was gonna get raped if you knew. Didn't really feel all that much safer as a guy though, cause you still stared at me with these hungry eyes that made me nothing but uncomfortable.

His mind was a cruel place, and he wished the voice in his head didn't sound so much like Merle; or sometimes his father who sounded remarkably close to Merle in the voice prospect. Kinda of looked like him to, when the old man was young. It bothered Daryl sometimes; but other times he took it like a god send that he, himself was nothing like the old bastard. Merle said he took after his mother, and that comment always made him feel good even if it was supposed to be a snipe at him.

"It's dangerous for a girl now days, I saw some bad things happening to people before we met up and was too scared to correct you. Though, I was going to tell you last night but I fell asleep before you came in." Daryl had almost forgot to pay attention for her response he had been so wrapped up in his own head. In the end he was glad he caught it though, because her answer was so much better then the ones he had supplied himself. She was going to tell him as well; though he couldn't image why. Glenn seemed to be a very trusting person.

"I don't really care whether your a guy or a chick, I picked ya up and planned on keeping our group safe from the start." That was only a little bit of a lie; he cared a tiny bit that Glenn was indeed a woman. It just made thing easier with having to deal with Merle being around; speaking of Merle did that fucker already know? He certainly hadn't been tormenting Daryl over his obvious affection with Glenn and that could be because he knew he was a she. 

Naw, Merle would have been all over Glenn had he known , girl was gorgeous. Shit, maybe that's why Shane backed off; did everyone know besides him?! Glenn smiled at him sweetly and he tried not thinking about how she could almost definitely feel his erection trapped underneath her bottom. Guess it really didn't bother her, with how long she had just been sitting there on him. Maybe she was into that kind of thing; maybe she would sit on his face next.

 _ **Shut up brain.**_

"You're a really good man Daryl, I hope you know that." He really wasn't and she wouldn't think that if she could read his mind. Or knew him at all because he really wasn't a good guy. Rude, asshole of a redneck with no future and a very dark past; that was more his speed. She kissed him on the cheek and Daryl had to stop himself from choking on his own spit. She stood up off him in the next moment though and Daryl got a very clear view of her panties in all of their glory. Fuck, this was like some kind of sweet torture or something and Glenn was fucking amazing at it.

"I think I'd rather this group think I was a guy if you don't mind keeping my secret with me." Glenn looked unsure and she was doing that lip biting thing again; god that was some kind of habit wasn't it? He was going to see it a lot if it was and couldn't help but feel a little bit excited about that.

He watched her dress from where he lay and while he told himself that he was being creepy, Daryl couldn't look away. Glenn tugged her jeans over her hips, and turned her back to her without a care in the world before tugging the long shirt off and putting on a bra and shirt over it again. Daryl's eyes were wide and aware; as he got a glimpse of her bare back. Slender and pale; no scars present whatsoever. He wondered what she would think of she saw his back; marked and ruined as it was.

When she was finished she turned back around and smiled at him. "Come on big guy, get up and get dressed; I'm not facing all these stranger alone." She grinned at him while talking but lost the smile as he didn't move or respond. "Alright, I'll turn around if you're that nervous; but from what I felt this morning you don't have anything to be ashamed of." Daryl was sure he turned red at that comment and grumbled at her as she, true to her own word turned around and let him dress in peace. Forget him being a good man; she was an amazing girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sometimes I feel like that all I do when the season of walking dead finishes is wait for it to start back up again. Oh well, because right now I'm rather obsessed over the avengers for something else to do. It's nice to be able to distract myself from the void of not having new episodes of the walking dead in my life. Feel free to review if you have the time, makes my day. I've actually finished writing this story and it's going to be 6 chapters long.**

They exited the tent together which probably in hind sight hadn't been the best idea, because it got the attention of nearly every one of the camp. Daryl didn't like having attention on him period, let alone the entire population of their camp. Even Merle was looking from over by the fire he was apparently starting for the camp; damn maybe there was something actually wrong with Merle. He was never up this early or doing something helpful within Daryl's line of sight. Maybe not even just Daryl's line of sight either; his older brother really just preferred to be an asshole.

Glenn walked over to the fire with reluctance to leave Daryl's side when he started for Shane. Daryl wasn't fond of leaving her either, but he still had to work something's out with the cop. Shane looked surprised that Daryl was going to speak to him at all; he hadn't really expected anything different though as he images that Shane was the shoot (or more likely punch) first and ask questions later kind of guy. Probably the kind of cop that would have sneered at him while pulling him over from picking up Merle from a bar.

"I need to know what your plan is around here." The alarm that passed its way through on Shane's face was priceless and Daryl was sure that he was going to want to remember that moment for a good long while. Shane quickly recovered though and surprisingly went down to business with the slightly filthy redneck.

"We are circling the perimeter with a chain a noise makers to keep us aware if anything is close by and keeping a guard watching at all time in the day. Buddy system is being used, so no one will be alone and kids are sticking close. We have also been trying to organize a run to the city for when we need more supplies, but are several weeks away from needing that right now." Daryl hadn't expected to get information out of the other man so easily, but was pleased none the less. Maybe they could work together after all, after all more people the safer it would be around camp. It would be a good thing for Glenn to be around these people instead of just him and his brother anyway.

He wondered if Glenn would confess to them her secret or if she'd just mascaraed the truth away from the world. He be with her either way; as long as she wanted him to. "We are hunters, and while I don't think your people will want us on watch; Merle will probably be all for helping with a run and I'll try and provide some fresh meat to help along. We won't get along, but I'll try and keep Merle from bothering anyone. He is all talk anyway."

Shane looked shocked again, and disbelieving in the Merle parts. What Daryl was saying was absolutely true though; Merle was almost all talk and would never go after someone without an expressed invitation. Probably had something to do with the years of watching their mother never have a choice and having to watching her cry while getting breakfast ready in the morning showing more wounds then a woman ever had any business in having. That shit stuck with a person once you've seen it and the two brothers had seen it far too many times in their childhood; Daryl even witnessing their dad dragging whores back with him screaming for the night after mama had died.

The conversation with Shane was over after that with an unease air floating between both parties; but Daryl wasn't sure what else to do about that so he left it alone. Once he stepped away, Daryl found himself searching out Glenn in the small crowd of people.

The girl had a bowl of something just sitting in her lap while talking with the older of the two blonds he had spotted in camp. Merle would be after that one for sure, liking when they back talked him and fought right up to when they decided they would like a try at hate sex and who better for that then a good for nothing ex-army redneck? No one, apparently in the world. Daryl sometimes wondered if Merle had ever had sex that wasn't drunken or hate sex.

He joined Glenn seconds later, just sitting on the ground next to her folding chair. She smiles at him brightly and found himself smiling back instantly. With ease Glenn handed him the bowl, breaking out of her conversation for Daryl like she thought he was more important or something. "Saved you breakfast while you talked to Shane; figured you would be hungry." She went back to her conversation after that, though he didn't really listen to closely to that. He didn't really need to snoop anyway, whatever girls talked about in their free time was their business.

The woman's name was Andrea and woman definitely thought Glenn was a guy. Whatever, Glenn could talk to whomever she wanted; it made Daryl happy just to know that she had thought to save him breakfast. Girl was sweet. Probably too sweet for her own good actually.

He ended up hunting after that, wanting to immediately make good on what had had said to Shane and not give the other man a chance to change his mind. Though it wasn't very fruitful, in the later hours of the afternoon he lugged a string of three rabbits back to camp with him. Many squirrels had caught his eye, but he wasn't sure how camp would react to that on the first try. Maybe he would ease them into it, like over the next week or so bring some mixed in back (or even one) and when they refused it use it in his, his brother and Glenn's meal instead.

Glenn could tell them it wasn't that bad, and maybe they're try mixing a tiny bit in. Glenn would probably try it if he asked her to, after all didn't Asians eat all kinds of weird shit anyway? Shit, was that racist because he didn't really mean it to be; but seriously it's a culture thing right? Maybe he was being racist after all. Though, he should avoid saying anything like that to her face, just in case.

Everyone looked happy enough when he showed up with the rabbits though and Merle took them to skin. Ripping skin from flesh and bone was always Merle's favorite part of hunting; Daryl favorite was when they finally got to eat. He had learned that as a child, trying to fill his stomach.

Later on in the evening, there was a grand campfire and people laughing around and the kids were roasting marshmallows. This was the god damn apocalypse and someone had grabbed the marshmallows? Daryl had a hard time of relating to most of these people. Glenn looked happy enough as she laughed at Carl's attempts to not charcoal his treats. Though to be fair, the boy ate them no matter how burnt they ended up being. He had the sense not to waste them as though he almost knew that a treat like this in the coming months might be a rare thing. The laughs coming from Glenn were Daryl's treat; it made him smile to simply hear it.

When he finally didn't burn one and determined it the perfect mellow; he offered it to Glenn. Little boy sure learned early how to flirt; and Glenn responded over the top but it made the camp laugh and Carl blush. The kiss to the cheek was pushing it though; seriously how the fuck did these people think that Glenn was a boy?! Jesus, what kind of world did these other people come from, she acted like a she with every fiber of her being? And let's not even talked about the camp ladies whistling at them when Glenn suddenly decided that Daryl should have her chair instead of sitting on the ground and she should be situated between his open legs.

In fact, they wouldn't stop giggling about it and Shane kept doing double takes like he was some kind of shocked. Glenn didn't seem to care though, or maybe she didn't even notice. Daryl noticed though and he very much cared. Glenn snuggled into his legs though, and it made him not want to move from this position ever.

He cared perhaps more then he should of when Glenn told him it was time to go to bed and he'd wake her up if they didn't go together. He had no doubt that the context behind that was that Glenn was nervous about being in the tent alone and he didn't blame her for that. In fact, it would be a lot easier to protect her if he never left her alone. That was why he left her drag her away from the camp fire and towards the tent instead of doing rounds around the camp. Why he ignored the almost knowing looks from the other campers and the wolf like howl of a whistle from his brother. Glenn need his protection, and he would be there for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is actually going to be the final chapter of this story. I wrote one more and really didn't like it, so I've just ended up revising this one a little bit and decided this would be good enough. Hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed the whole damn story. Have already started several other projects and don't worry I'm throwing myself head first into those next!**

Daryl took in how quiet Glenn was when she pulled him through the door of the tent and zipper it behind them for privacy. He couldn't help but wonder just how uncomfortable she was around the camp and just how scared she felt about this whole situation. Did she wonder if he would just leave her behind or stick around and protect her?

He would, protect her with everything he had and then some. She would be safe with him. Glenn turned to him with a look he had never seen on her face before; it was easy for him to forget that before yesterday they had never even met each other before. It was hard to process when he had thought of nothing but her since then. Did she think of him all the time as well?

Her eyes swept their way up and down his body and as she bit her lip he had to swallow a large dry lump in his throat. The look in her eyes was one he recognized; it just wasn't one that he was used to seeing at himself. Lust, that's what it was, with perhaps some trust mixed in. Shit, this was really going to happen.

"Daryl you don't have to be nervous; but I'm just grateful for you picking me up back there. I wouldn't have made it another day without you. And now, I want to make sure that you know just how grateful I am." Glenn said with a confident tone, though she managed to look nervous at the same moment. He had to avoid her hand which came forward to touch him; as much as he wanted this to happen those were not the terms he wanted it to be under.

Daryl caught her wrist when a hand came forward a second time and Glenn just froze. He delicately brought it up and placed a gentle kiss to the tender inside of her wrist. Daryl tried not to think to hard about her creamy white skin and how his hand seemed to engulf a large portion of hers. Tried not to see the size difference between them; her tiny shoulders to his large and hard worked muscled ones. Her full lips, slightly swallow from chewing on them and wet. God, she was probably wet.

Giving in was not an option right now, and he could not afford to be naked, unaware and vulnerable in the open like this right now. He needed to keep them safe. Another kiss to her arm and he could feel the shiver that racked its way through her body. God, did he ever want to be able to feel her skin do that against him, maybe being inside her while that happened.

He couldn't think like that right now; he was a stronger man then that, or at least he wanted to believe he was. Glenn brought her other hand forward and raked her short yet still neat nails across his gruff stubble. That was something that he hadn't even anticipated feeling good, and yet it set his nerves on fire.

Set fire to his cool blood and made him want to get up and go in all the right ways. They were kissing before he even knew what was happening again. His hands roaming her back, while hers tucked around his neck. Hers lips tastes like his mother's cherry pie used to; sweet, sour and loving all at once. It was some kind of heaven. Glenn rubbed forward, pressing their chests together as if they could be any closer together at the moment. When was the last time that he had been this close to a woman and not drop dead drunk? Surely never one this gorgeous.

She felt so much smaller than he was when they were pressed up against one another. His mind eventually got back on its tracks and he ended up pushing a way from her. Or tried to push away anyway, Glenn didn't seem to want to let go and have him escape. He almost wished she would strangle him instead; it would have been easier. 

Easier than trying to avoid those full lips that wanted to be on his. She stopped and looked at him like she was trying to peer into his soul. "It's not you, I just can't do this." Daryl found himself saying; even though it was slow and regretful. Glenn just looked at him with those big eyes of hers (how did an Asian woman have such fucking big eyes?) and he wanted to break down and just tell her that he wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved better, then him, then a tent between them and the outside world.

She retracted her hands and arms away from him and he let out a large breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. She looked a little bit hurt at that moment, but Daryl really wasn't sure what he could do about that. "Please don't just leave because of this." He found himself saying sincerely; maybe it could even be classified as begging. He wasn't proud and felt that if she left him he would just roll over and die. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her at this point, needing her to be in his life. Something to wind him down, keep his head on his shoulder and give him something to look forward to each and every one of these miserable and dangerous days.

Glenn looked like she went on high alert with him after that, though he wasn't sure why. He just wanted her around and safe, if she left he wasn't going to be able to protect her, wasn't going to be able to do anything but worry about her. If she had gone and gotten another tent he would have been forced to do rounds, walking around her tent all night. Forget sleeping he'd be making sure she lived until morning. _Fuck_ , something had to wrong with him to be acting this way.

Glenn looked a bit resigned and perhaps upset, but she still placed a hand on his arm from a respectable distance away. "I won't leave you Daryl, it not your fault. I'll give you all the time you need, so you don't have to worry about anything like that." Glenn's words were kind and truthful, even though they didn't really make a whole lot of sense to him. Still, she pulled them over to where Daryl had slept the night before and pushed him to sit down.

He had never had a woman take his shoes off for him since his mama would because he could untie them yet. It's awkward because they are on the ground and his boots are always a fight to get on and off being a size to damn small. Glenn still managed to do it with all the grace in the world. She chucks them aside with more frustration then Daryl had even realized she had. "When I go on a run, the first thing I'm getting is new boots for you. You will hurt your feet being in those too damn tight ones all day, every day."

His heart pounded in his chest when she mentioned going on a run. He hadn't even thought that she knew about that yet, let alone would want to go. Why couldn't she just stay safe with him? He could provide for them just fine, she didn't need to risk her life for something like getting him a pair of boots better suited for his feet. He would lose her if she left.

Glenn pushed him to lie him down when he took far too long to respond. He was on his own worried thoughts too much and only snapped but when Glenn decided to undo to button on his jeans. His hand flew up and grabbed onto her wrist; he didn't think he hurt her, though she let out an unhappy hiss. "Just taking them off so you can sleep, that's all. Nothing more and nothing less." Glenn had a calm voice that soothed him in a way that nothing ever had before. He had a few seconds of doubt before he was able to convince himself to let go of the hand and let her proceed. What kind of girl does this for another person, who could possibly care this much?

The button undone, the zipper was pushed and his pants slide away from him. His over shirt came next, each button had a careful procession to it that made Daryl feel confused and loved. Then he was laying down in what Glenn had apparently deemed appropriate for bed clothes and Glenn was just looking at him for a moment before peeling off her top layer of shirt. Looking directly into his god damn eyes as she did it too, the hell cat.

Her jeans went next and then they were gone and she was standing pretty much on top of him in what was practically her underwear. Even took off her damn baseball cap and through it to the side like it meant nothing to her at all. Then they were technically in bed together, with her suddenly deciding that she wants to lay plastered to his side. Well this was certainly a strange predicament.

"Don't you even act surprised, after we woke up together this morning. I just figured that I'd feel safer with you beside me and since you didn't exactly get mad about it last morning, why not start safe instead of just end that way?" The girl made sense, but Daryl couldn't help but feel out of place in this situation. He hasn't ever actually had a girl in bed with him, (all sexual in counters he'd ever had had been outside or on the back of his old truck.) and he wasn't actually sure what he should be doing here.

The minutes ticked by as Glenn's breathing evened out by his side as Daryl listened for movement outside of the tent. He laid his hand over Glenn's stomach taking one of her much smaller ones in his own and curled around hers liking the warmth. If she didn't mind, he liked being this close to her.

He was closer to her now after these few days, then he ever had been another human being. Who would have thought that it would turn out this way when he forced a practically defenceless boy into the truck with him? Maybe it had just been incredible good luck or some kind of fate. Whatever the cause, he was happy this had happened and Daryl was prepared to treasure every moment of it. An unlikely truth about the apocalypse; it brought people together.


End file.
